


Why'd You Do It?

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Reflection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why'd you do it...?  It was a question he'd asked himself over and over again since that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/). Prompt by Spikedluv: Why’d you do it? (post-TF&TF or post-Fast and Furious).

__

_Why'd you do it...?_

It was a question he'd asked himself over and over again since that day.  It was one rephrased in many ways, in many tones, from many people.  It didn't matter how often he was asked though.  Brian still didn't know the answer.

_“He owns you now,” Mia said as she sauntered past, and all Brian could do was watch her go, wondering what she meant._

_Later, she commented, “Y’know, my brother likes you.  Usually he doesn’t like anybody.”  That made Brian smile on the inside, though he was careful to keep it to himself at the time._

_While Brian stood in his conundrum, a storm of emotions brewing inside of him, Tanner walked up and sighed.  “It’s Toretto, Brian.  It’s always been Toretto.”  He knew it too, but he couldn’t accept it.  It’s why he was so short with Dom at the diner after taking the Supra out.  He needed to know the truth, even if he knew he wouldn’t like it, because that would mean losing… something._

_“I owe you a ten second car,” is all he could think to say as he handed Dom the keys.  Tears were choking him, and he prayed they didn’t fall.  Dom nodded at him, a conflicted emotion on his face Brian didn’t recognize though Dom quickly turned and walked away.  Brian started to walk after him, willing himself to say something- anything- but he just watched the Supra drive off, his chest heavy with a foreign sensation._

_In Miami, when he was forced into helping Bilkins again, when he ended up working with his best friend that didn’t much care for him anymore, even Rome became curious.  “Let your man go, huh?”_

_“Drop it,” Brian replied.  “I don’t wanna talk about it.”  Rome was insistent, but he didn’t get any more out of the blonde who only wanted to forget, bury his feelings where they couldn’t hurt him anymore._

_Seeing Mia after all those years was hard, though he was surprised it wasn’t as hard as having to face Dom again.  “Maybe you’re lying to yourself…  Did you ever think about that?”_

_“Every day,” Brian answered, because it was true.  He had the nagging feeling that there was something there, and ever since seeing Dom once more, it was like a clawing at the back of his brain._

_As she got up to leave, she paused, turning to him and asking, “Why’d you let my brother go that day?”  She didn’t like his answer that he didn’t know and left in a huff._

_And still the clawing continued._

It wasn’t until they broke Dom off the prison bus, after he told Dom the remainder of the plan.  It was after some time sat in silence, just letting the miles of road stretch out before them, of watching the scenery change from open desert to small Mexican villages.  It was after a rest stop where Brian announced they would be splitting up for the remainder of the journey.

Dom grabbed hold of Brian’s arm as he tried to walk away, surprisingly gentle.  “Why’d you do it?” he practically whispered.  Brian knew what he meant.  It wasn’t just about the break out, it was going back to when he handed Dom the keys to the Supra.  It was saving Vince and avenging Jesse, trying to help Letty bring him home...  It was everything.

The words fell from his lips, so sure and easy, as he looked into deep brown eyes.  "Cause I love you, Dom."  There it was, as simple as that.

Dom... well, Dom just nodded in that sagely way he did, like he already knew, or at the least suspected.  He didn't ask in what way Brian meant it, when it had happened.  He didn’t say anything.  Rather, Dom took a step closer and pressed his lips to Brian’s.  It was soft and brief, but they both knew what it silently said- _I love you too.  Thank you._

Brian didn’t say a word as Dom called for a change in plans.  They were staying at a cheap motel for the night- “Drive on full steam,” he said.  He may have been blonde, but Brian knew bullshit when he saw it.  There was no way either of them were going to have all their energy restored when they no doubt would be burning more off that night.  If Mia was any the wiser then she kept it to herself, nor even mentioned it when Dom claimed there were no two connecting rooms and she was sent off on her own a few doors down from them.  

The door shut and locked behind him and Brian wasn’t sure if he wanted to turn around, almost afraid of what he would find in those deep brown eyes.  He didn’t have to though as a warm body nestled up behind him.  Warm lips pressed against his skin, right behind his ear.  “Your call Bri,” that graveled voice spoke, offering him a way out.

Brian could only smirk as he quipped, “Quarter mile at a time, remember?”

“Yeah.”  His breath was warm against Brian’s cheek, and he could hear the smile in Dom’s tone.  Sure enough when Brian turned around in his embrace, there was a caring grin that greeted him with a pair of hungry eyes.  The blonde simply smiled, arms wrapping around Dom’s neck, pressing closer into him.

The night of passion they shared was one they would never forget.  Tangled in limbs and sheets, the taste and feel of each other, bodies slick with sweat, sliding against each other is sweet ecstasy.  And if in the morning when Dom went to get out of bed, Brian grabbed hold of his hand and whispered, “Stay with me,” then no one could blame him.

Dom squeezed his hand in return.  “I love you Brian,” he said by way of answer.  Just like that, Brian knew he would stay- nothing more needed said.  Brian leaned in and captured Dom’s lips, sealing it with a kiss.

They belonged to one another- they always had.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
